degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Drop the World (2)
Drop the World Part 2, the Season 10 finale aired on April 22, 2011 on TeenNick (US), and MuchMusic (Canada). Eli risks his life to stay with Clare, Holly J learns Fiona's secret and Jenna and KC welcome a new addition to the family. Main Plot Eli walks out of his car, Morty, to find Clare walking to the school. He tries to convince her that he is over Julia, but Clare tells him to give her some space which he does. But right after Clare sees a gun inside Morty's trunk, Clare gets scared. She hugs Eli, and tells him to walk her down to her locker. Eli asks her what about giving her space, but she brushes it off. Later during the class, Adam wonders why Eli didn't sit next to Clare. Eli tells him that's he's giving her some space. An announcement is made for Eli to go the office. There he finds Bullfrog. He finds his boner very worried about. Bullfrog warns him about not taking guns anywhere, but hunting. Eli tells him, that he was just letting it out on Julia because he was getting in his way of his and Clare's relationship. Worried by what Eli might do Bullfrog doesn't allow Eli to take Clare to the spring road trip, instead he tells Eli to hand him over the guns to him, thus giving the key to Morty to Bullfrog. Eli is surprised to hear that it was Clare who called his dad. Later, Eli finds Clare in the cafeteria. He asks her to meet him at their special bench at 9. Later, Eli is all packed up to go to the road trip. Clare shows up at the Spring Formal so does Alli. Alli tries to convince Clare to break up with him, but she is hesitant do so. Alli tells her that he is manipulating her and that breaking up with him wouldn't make her a bad person. Clare comes to a decision that she needs some space from Eli. Eli waits at the bench at 9, but Clare doesn't show up. Eli is driving the Morty, he calls Clare, and screams at her for not showing up. They both argue on the phone. Clare brings up that she hates Morty, and Eli realizes that if she really hates Morty, hes going get rid of it. Clare tells him, they need to break up, but Eli doesn't listen to her, and just focus of getting rid of Morty instead. He intentionally loses control of Morty, and crashes him therefore killing him. Clare gets worried when Eli doesn't answer. Clare rushes down to the hospital to find out that Eli is still alive, but he crashed Morty. Clare tells him he's manipulating her, and that he scares her. She leaves the hospital in tears therefore officially breaking up with Eli. Clare goes back to the formal to find Alli in the entrance. She tells her she wants to dance and have fun. Alli tells her that lets have fun, and they both walk back in to the spring formal. Sub Plot At school Anya reminds Fiona about Holly J, but she brushes it off, saying shes slowly getting over it. Holly J interrupts their conversation, asking "bring what up?". Anya replies by saying its her dry feet problem. Holly J asks both Anya and Fiona out as her date to the spring formal, which they both agree to it. Anya teases Fiona with a heart sign which Holly J gets weirded out. Later, Anya finally reveals to Holly J that, Fiona might be in love with her. Holly J. realizes after Bobby's trial that the kiss between them, and the jealousy were all part of Fiona's feelings towards her. Anya warns Holly J, since Fiona and Holly J are best friends to not make things awkward for both of them. Later at Fiona's condo, Holly J shows to help her to zip her dress and asks Anya instead of Fiona, even though shes not busy. Holly J gets a 'text' from her mom to find out she won't be able hang out with Fiona that night, so she tells her to hang out with Anya instead, therefore making it even more awkward, which Anya points it out to Holly J. Later in the spring formal, Holly J tells Fiona to check a random girl from the dance, which Fiona isn't quite excited to do. Later Fiona shows up and tells Holly J that she ditched her. Holly J finally reveals that she was doing it to make it less awkward, since shes her best friend. Fiona gets mad at her, and leaves her. Later Holly J finds Fiona sitting in a corner. Holly J tries to explain to what she was intended to do. Fiona finally reveals that she is not really into Holly J, and that she can get over her in no time. They agree to sleepover that night. Third Plot Jenna goes into labor at the school dance while talking to Chantay. Chantay decides to call 911 to bring Jenna into the hospital. Meanwhile KC is partying with his friends at his apartment with Dave, Drew, and Bianca. In order to have an exciting party, KC decides to use his joke-bachelor-party gift, handcuffs, on Bianca and himself but there is no key for it. Dave gets a phonecall revealing to KC that Jenna is having the baby so he and his friends rush over to the hospital. KC and his friends are able to make it to the hospital on time even with the handcuffs and lastly, Jenna is shown with Chantay and the baby. Gallery File:Anya & Holly J In Their Degrassi Uniforms Talking At Degrassi.jpg File:Clare & Alli At The Spring Fling With Clare & Alli Arguing About Eli.jpg File:Clare Hugging Eli In Their Degrassi Uniforms With A Concerned Look On Clare's Face.jpg File:Clare In Her Spring Fling Dress Talking To Eli At The Hospital.jpg File:Eli & Adam In Their Degrassi Unifoms In A Degrassi Classroom Looking At Clare.jpg File:Eli In His Degrassi Uniform At Degrassi Smirking Possibly At Clare.jpg File:Eli Reading 'Stalker-Angel' On Top Of His & Clare's Special Bench.jpg File:Fiona At The Dance Possibly Looking At Holly J.jpg File:Holly J In Her Degrassi Uniform Looking At Fiona With Three Yellow Flowers In Her Hand.jpg File:Holly J Looking At Fiona Why Anya Zippers Her Spring Fling Dress.jpg File:KC & Drew Playing Video Games At KC's Bachelor Party.jpg Eli Talking To Clare At Degrassi In Their Degrassi Uniforms With A Concerned Look On Clare's Face.jpg degrassi-1044-01hr.jpg degrassi-1044-02hr.jpg degrassi-1044-06hr.jpg degrassi-1044-07hr.jpg degrassi-1044-08hr.jpg degrassi-1044-09hr.jpg Holly J Smiling At Fiona At The Spring Fling.jpg Holly J Looking At Fiona With An Annoyed Look On Fiona's Face.jpg Eli On The Phone With Clare While Driving Morty.jpg Eli & Clare In Their Degrassi Uniforms At Degrassi With Eli Looking At Clare.jpg Eli & Adam In Their Degrassi Uniforms at Degrassi With Eli Smirking & Adam Looking At Clare.jpg Clare In Her Degrassi Uniform Looking At Eli With A Concerned Look On Her Face.jpg Bullfrog Looking At Eli With A Concerned Look On Bullfrog's Face.jpg Bianca & KC Handcuffed At KC's Bachelor Party With Drew Smiling & Laughing.jpg Anya & Holly J At Fiona's Condo With Anya Zipping Up Holly J's Dress While Holly J Looks At her Phone.jpg File:Vlcsnap-13056505.png File:Vlcsnap-13057155.png File:Vlcsnap-13801771.png File:Vlcsnap-13802280.png File:Vlcsnap-13802476.png File:Vlcsnap-13804388.png File:Vlcsnap-13804515.png File:Vlcsnap-13804697.png File:Vlcsnap-13805119.png File:Vlcsnap-13805423.png File:Vlcsnap-13805691.png File:Vlcsnap-13805894.png File:Vlcsnap-13805940.png File:Vlcsnap-13806875.png File:Vlcsnap-13806819.png File:Vlcsnap-13807384.png File:Vlcsnap-13808266.png File:Vlcsnap-13808699.png File:Vlcsnap-13808816.png File:Vlcsnap-13810867.png File:Vlcsnap-13810911.png File:Vlcsnap-13811232.png File:Vlcsnap-13811472.png File:588px-Degrassi-1044-02hr.jpg Trivia *It has been confirmed this episode will take place at the end of the Spring Formal. *Stephen Stohn says it's not a coincidence that this episode airs on the anniversary of Julia's death. *Stephen Stohn tweeted that Eli, Clare, Julia, & Bullfrog will be the main focus of this episode. *The title of this episode is named after "Drop the World" by Lil Wayne Feat. Eminem. *It has been said that this episode will end with a cliffhanger. *In this episode Anya tells Holly J that she is her only non gay friend. This is not true because Anya is also friends with Chantay, who is not gay. *Clare breaks up with Eli in this episode because she needed space, and she felt that Eli was manipulating her. *Clare makes reference to Breakaway, when Eli says she has pretty eyes. *The episode aired on 4/22, the date Julia died. This is also the date Jenna gave birth to her & KC's baby. *2 people had to go to the hopstial, Eli and Jenna *Morty was the death in this episode. Quotes *(Eli to Clare): "If you hate the hearse, I'll get rid of it." (Clare to Eli): "Eli.. you love that car." (Eli to Clare): "I love you! And I know you love me too!" *(Clare to Eli): We have to breakup, did you hear me we're NOT meant to be together! (Eli): "We are, I just have to get rid of Morty." *(Eli to Clare): "YOU RIPPED MY HEART OUT!!" (Clare): "That's not what I meant to do" *(Eli to Clare): "Growing apart?! ''Anymore melodramatic cliches you want to throw my way?" *(Jenna to Chantay): My feet are wet. (Chantay): Too much lemonade. (Jenna) No, thats not pee. Oh my god, my water broke! *(Chantay to Jenna): "I'll call 911!" *(Clare to Eli): "You scare me, I can't be around you!" *(KC to Bianca): "Let's step it up a notch." *(Holly J to Anya): "I have no problem sharing a bed with my lesbian best friend." *(Holly J to Anya): "Anya, can you zip me up?" (Fiona): "Oh, here, I'll do it." (Holly J): "Oh, that's okay, you're busy." (Fiona): "I am?" *(Anya to Holly J): "You're doing a terrible job of not being awkward." *(Holly J to Anya): "Do you think Fi's into blonds or brunettes?" (Anya to Holly J): "Redheads." *(Eli in a broken voice to Clare): "I crashed Morty, you hated it." (Clare in tears to Eli): "But you could've died!" (Eli to Clare): "It was worth it though... you came." *(Bullfrog to Eli): "All this stuff it may seem like life or death right now, but give it time. Hey. Time heals everything." *(Eli to Bullfrog): "You raised a weird kid. So, I'm gonna deal in weird ways." *(Bullfrog to Eli): "Shooting is no way to deal with anything. Ever. You're not allowed to go on that Spring Break Trip with Clare." *(Eli to Bullfrog): "But Dad I--!" (Bullfrog to Eli): "No buts. Hand them over." *(Bullfrog to Eli): "Have a nice walk home. *(Bullfrog to Eli about Julia): "It won't make her deader!" *(Clare to Alli about Eli): "I don't know what he'd do if I ended it." *(Clare to Alli): "I really do need some space."(Alli): "Does Eli know that?" *(Eli to Clare): "You made a promise, remember? That you never leave me." *(Clare to Eli): "Eli! Eli, ANSWER ME!" *(Anya to Holly J): "I have a lot of gay friends. In fact, I think you're my only non-gay friend." *(Clare to Eli): "I hate the hearse." *(Fiona to Holly J): "P.S. I'll get over you. You're not that awesome." *(Drew to KC): "You just had to handcuff yourself to my girlfriend huh?" (KC) I don't think now is the time to have that discussion." *(Dave to KC and Bianca after they handcuff themselves together): "Whoa guys, those handcuffs are a joke, I don't have the keys!" (KC and Bianca together): "...What?!" *(Anya to Fiona about the Spring semi-formal) "Sounds like a good time to tell Holly J, that you love her." (Fiona) "I told you to forget it! -sighs- Okay, I hate it! But I'm kinda, slowly getting over it. If Holly J ever found out, it would ruin our friendship so I wish you wouldn't bring it up." (Holly J, entering the room) "Bring what up?" (Anya) "Umh, my dry feet... problem." (Holly J) "Ew." *(Fiona to Holly J) "Flowers? What's the occasion?" (Holly J) "I'm newly single! The weight of the world has been lifted off my shoulders!" (Anya) "I'm so happy for you!" (Holly J) "And there's something important I want to ask you two.. would you both be my dates to the Spring semi-formal?" (Fiona) "We wouldn't all have to match do we?" (Holly J) "No." (Fiona) "Then sign me up!" (Anya) "Hell, no risk of pregnancy? I'm in!" (Holly J) "And to make it offical..." -puts a flower in Fiona's hair while behind her back, Anya makes a heart with her hands- (Holly J) "What's wrong?" (Fiona) "Nothing... I'm just ticklish." *(Anya to Holly J. about Fiona's love for Holly J) "But you can't say anything! She would die if you knew! ...Then she would kill me." *(Fiona to Holly J) "Boo! I got bagels and lox for brunch!" (Holly J) "Well Anya's here. She can eat a ton of lox." Featured Music *"Head Over Heels" by Digital Daggers *"Shake, Suga, Shake" by Codi Jordan *"Running" by The Jefferson *"Ignite" by Ali Pierre *"Stupid Boy" by Lisha Cash *"A Little Bit (reloaded)" by Alexz Johnson *"Big Love" by Palovr *"Don't Be Deceived" ''by Philip LaRue Links *Download Drop the World (2) *Watch Drop the World (2) Category:Season Finale Category:Season 10 Category:Degrassi: In Too Deep Category:Episodes Category:Two-part episodes Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Canadian Category:Breakups Category:Teenage Pregnancy Category:LGBT Category:Death